Star Crossed
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Namine is stuck inside her room and slowly feels her sanity begin to leave her.Roxas is bored and wants something to do so he decides to visit Axel in Castle Oblivion.Almost like destiny, the two meet.-One-Shot-


**Star-Crossed**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** One-shot by Twilight 'caused Nikki's too lazy to do anything at the moment.:P

* * *

**Disclamier:** I do not own any characters, places, or anything else in Kingdom Hearts mentioned in this story, it would be awesome if I did though.:D

* * *

Waiting, drawing, waiting, drawing. Same thing, every single day. Nothing ever changed. Everything was always the same, and Namine hated it. Maybe hate was a strong word, but it was true. Doing the exact same thing everyday of your existence could drive anyone to insanity. Namine didn't want that, but she slowly feel her sanity losing its grip on her mind. Drawing pictures of people she'd never met, sitting in the same room, waiting, hoping that something, anything, would change.

The complete whiteness of the room didn't help Namine's slow fall from sanity either. Namine also completely thought she was color blind or something. Being in the same room for your life does that to you. Namine even slept in that room, and believe me, its not very comfortable sleeping a chair every night. It didn't help that the room was always freezing cold too, and the other people living in the castle never supplied young Namine with a blanket or cloth to warm her in the least.

Namine always wondered why the other members even cared about her. Cause to her, it honestly seemed like they didn't. They never visited, they never talked to her, barely fed her. Is that a sign that you are cared about? Namine didn't think so. And Namine did know about the other people, only because they did have to keep her alive for some unknown reason that Namine did not know. Why did they keep her alive? She knew she was just a pawn, but she wanted to know what they planned to do with her. Maybe they quietly waiting for her to finally crack and lose her mind all together. Maybe that's what they were planning, and then they could use Namine like a puppet. But Namine wasn't going to give in so easily.

But Namine did have to admit that little by little, she was dying a bit inside with every passing day. She honestly thought that her life, her existence, was not needed and she simply wanted to die. She thought this 'life' was worse than death. She questioned any and everything. She wondered what would happen if she did die. Would she just disappear and cease to exist? Would her life start over again? What would happen to her after her time on this world was done? These and many other questions filled Namine's mind during the day, or was it night? Namine was in this castle for so long, her sense of time didn't even exist anymore. Was it the morning or afternoon? She didn't know, and she would probably never know. Namine would probably spent the rest of life living in this castle, in this room, in that chair.

Just that thought sent shivers down Namine's back. Namine craved to go outside the room, outside the castle. But she knew that was a fruitless dream. She knew that she would never be able to escape her cage. She knew her wings were clipped and they would never grow back, if they had ever existed in the first place. Namine hated her existence. She was sure of this now.

--

Roxas was bored. There were no missions right at this moment and Roxas wanted something to do. He didn't want to just lay there in his bed and just have dreamless sleeps. That was one of the many things Roxas hated about being a nobody; they never dreamed. Did that mean nobodies weren't allowed to dream? Roxas didn't want to believe this, so he didn't.

He was told that nobodies that him didn't have emotions, they couldn't feel anything. But than why did he feel sad, lonely, and empty? Maybe nobodies did have hearts, or not.

But that didn't make a different right now, Roxas was bored with nothing to do. Roxas thought of possible solutions to this; Zexion was usually buried in a book, or just too lazy to hang out, Saix was with the Superior and probably wouldn't give Roxas the time of day when he was with the leader, the Superior didn't care what he did, he would probably just ignore him like always until something came up, and Xigbar was just weird. Perhaps he could visit Axel, it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

Yes, Roxas would visit Axel in Castle Oblivion, Roxas could already picture Axel's face when he saw him. Boy would he be surprised. Roxas chuckled a bit, noting this. Summoning a portal, Roxas walked through it to Castle Oblivion.

--

Namine just finished her latest sketch; a boy with questionable brown hair that apparently liked to defy gravity. She would have laughed at this picture but Namine had lost her ability to laugh, or see the bright side of things a long time ago, if there ever was a time like that, which Namine was starting to seriously doubt.

Namine had noticed a long of major differences in her lately. She suddenly had an endless river of patience, she had become more accepting of everything, she had feel almost numb, a kind of floating on air feeling. Maybe she was finally slipping through the cracks of what was left of her sanity. But for the first time, she had felt a bliss feeling within herself. Yup, she was finally near the edge of insanity, and the worst part of this was that Namine knew this and could do nothing about it. She had decided to just accept that she was going to end up insane. Perhaps she had figured that her life would be better off if her mind was at rest, even if her body was still down here.

She accepted it with open arms. She was on the border line of completely and fully accepting her insanity. She was standing right on the line, close to crossing. And she wanted it to move faster so that soon she would feel nothing, nothing at all. That was her dream. But nobodies aren't suppose to have dreams. But then again, no one ever told Namine.

While lost once again in her thoughts, Namine did not notice the black portal appear nor someone step through it.

--

"Axel?" Roxas wasn't sure if he had transportable to the correct room, but called out for his friend anyway. His voice broke Namine's train of thought. Turning to the mysterious stranger, Namine held a confused expression on her face as she stared at him. Oddly enough, he kind of looked like the boy she had been drawing lately. Except of course, the stranger's hair was blonde and the boy's hair was brown. But their similar appearances surprised Namine quite a bit.

While Namine was comparing Roxas to the other boy, Roxas, also was taking in the girl's features. She had the exactly same eyes as Xion had. Roxas mentally whined at the memory of his lost friend. She and him had been best friends, including Axel of course. But something was off about her. Roxas felt like he knew her from somewhere but he had knew he had never seen this girl a day in his life.

Namine was never bold or brave, so she didn't dare say a word to this stranger. She was waiting him to make the first move so to say. Unfortunately, Roxas did not have the slightest idea what to say to this girl so chose to remain silent and waited for her to speak. Both stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. For some reason, Namine was reminded of a game of chess because of this stare down with this weird boy.

Realizing the girl wasn't going to make a move until he did, Roxas spoke first; "Um, hello?" Namine was surprised at first the stranger would actually say a word to her. "H-hello." Namine replied in a low voice. Since the members of the castle hardly visited her, Namine rarely used her voice and it was a bit rusty to say the least. Roxas did notice but decided to leave it alone. "Who are you?" Roxas asked, he wanted to know the girl's name, more like he craved to know.

"N-Namine." Once again, Namine's voice had cracked. Roxas ignored it. "I see, I'm Roxas." He held out his hand out for Namine to shake. Unsure of what to do, Namine just stared at his hand, then back to his face, and back to his hand. Roxas stood there confused. Why didn't Namine shake his hand? "You're suppose to shake it, silly." He told her.

Slowly, Namine raised her own hand and grabbed hold of his. His hand tighten his grip on hers and began to move her hand up and down. Feeling nervous, Namine copied his actions. She felt her blood rushing to her face and into her cheeks. Roxas noticed her blush and couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Strangely, the place where Roxas' heart no longer laid, began to ache in a pleasant way. How was this girl making him feel this way? But something inside of him didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling while it was still there.

Roxas felt sorrow when he did have to pull his hand back. As soon as he did, the warm feeling had disappeared. He wanted to embrace Namine and never let go. She made him feel; dare he say it?; like he had a heart again. Namine's blood on her cheeks had raced down as Roxas let go. For some reason, Namine didn't want him to let go. She didn't know why, and suddenly, she didn't care.

But the moment they shared was short lived as Axel appeared through a portal with the trademark smirk painted on his face. He waved his hand towards Roxas. "Yo Roxas." Roxas didn't want to seem rude to his best friend, so of course he waved back to him. But at the same thing he was a little angry at his friend, he had interrupted a special moment that probably changed him permanently.

Axel was none the less wiser to what had happened, he simply had sensed Roxas inside the castle and came to greet him. To him, nothing seemed different with Roxas. Namine was sadden when Axel appeared as well. If Axel and Roxas were friends, that would mean he would probably spent all of his time with him, and Namine would be all alone in her room again. She would, once again, start to lose the grip on her mind. Namine didn't want that now, but she knew her desires meant nothing anyone and would probably in the end accept that the boy named Roxas was just a memory.

"I didn't know you were coming, Roxas. You should have told me! Let's go!" Axel smiled and held his hand out for Roxas. Roxas wasn't going to refuse him so he walked a few steps forward but then paused. Axel stood there confused. Glancing behind his shoulder, Roxas looked at Namine. "I'll see you later, Namine."

That caused Namine's face to raise up to look at the boy but by that time, he had already left with Axel. Although Namine didn't know how truth those words actually were. But Roxas knew, and he would keep that promise no matter what. He would make sure that he'd make time to pay a visit to Castle Oblivion tomorrow again as well.

* * *

**Twilight:** Yay!!:D I actually pretty happy about how this turned out, I wrote this one-shot at **1 in the morning!**xD I tried posted here when I finished but decided not like me, but it's here now, be happy! And if you like, review! It makes me feel better about myself.:D


End file.
